


I'm Yours.

by Comeetomee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reality, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeetomee/pseuds/Comeetomee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis just needs to be reminded</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 2,000
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything is entirely fictionally, I am not associated with One Direction
> 
> Authors Note: My head cannon of March 2nd 2013, the night the boys went to the club in Cardiff.

Sometimes, Louis just needed Harry to show him. 

To show him that no matter where they are in the world, no matter the lies they have to tell and the rumors they have to spread, no matter what, Louis belongs to Harry, and Harry Belongs to Louis. 

Sometimes, Louis just needs Harry to remind him. 

When the fan girls are screaming at Harry to marry them, to fuck them, to kiss them. 

When management allows photos of Michael and Harry sitting beside each other, and tweeting each other, but doesn’t allow Harry and Louis to do the same. 

When Elounor shippers are attacking Larry shippers on tumblr, when two month old staged photos of Taylor and Harry are trending on twitter again, when Louis becomes so inverted upon himself, snapping at anyone and everyone and the seemingly everlasting spark of internal sunshine has burnt out, Harry reminds Louis that they belong together. 

The band was barely a week into the UK leg of the tour. The boys were constantly buzzing from the concerts every night, relishing the tour lifestyle although it was hard work it was fun, and they were being completely honest in interviews when they said that touring was the best part of the job. 

They had all agreed, the night of the opening show at the O2, as they were celebrating in the dressing room that the Take Me Home tour was going to blow away the Up All Night Tour. Not only had their stage doubled in size but the venues had as well, the boys would never admitted it out loud, but their stage presence had grown greatly in the last year too. 

They were given more freedom, freedom in their personal styling choice; they were often allowed to wear their own street clothes and even pick their choice of hairstyles for the evening. 

Louis’ and Harry’s freedom was restricted though. 

Sure, they were allowed the same freedom as Niall, Liam and Zayn in regard’s to their personal styling, but compared to the Up All Night tour, they were in shackles. 

Its not like this came unexpected, Management telling the pair to keep interactions to a minimum on stage, since they ‘couldn’t control themselves’ around one another.

It wasn’t unexpected, but it still fucking sucked. 

It wasn’t fair that Harry could hang off Niall and it wasn’t fair that Liam and Zayn could hit each other’s asses, but Louis and Harry couldn’t so much as smile at one another.

It wasn’t fucking fair.   
But they physically couldn’t ignore each other. 

So they met management halfway. They finally learnt what they failed to do previously in interviews and in past performances when cameras were watching and scrutinizing closely, they learned to distance themselves, subtly communicating and enjoying the show with one another, in a way they did not have to with the other three boys. 

Louis and Harry settled into this new routine, complying with management’s wishes whilst still enjoying each other on stage, extremely subtle and careful, Harry was ecstatic when he logged on tumblr and saw that the Larry shippers were still able to pick up on the miniscule moments, still held hope in Larry Stylinson being real. 

By the time they reached Cardiff, management had taken a step back from breathing down their necks, now confident the TMH tour wouldn’t be a repeat of the UAN. 

But it was one of those nights where Louis and Harry could barley control their sexual tension on stage, they got a little sloppy. 

Louis got so distracted when Harry grabbed a bra that was thrown on stage, that he forgot his cue in Teenage Dirt Bag, his mind wiping blank as he tried and failed to catch up with the lyrics. 

Harry almost fell over as he went to lean against a pole, missing it by a foot while he stared at his boyfriend sing his solo flawlessly. 

They were constantly whispering to one another about how hot Louis looked tonight, black t-shirt accentuating his new tattoos. Louis murmured on to Harry about how perfectly he was singing tonight, how sexy his gravely voice was. 

They were both so turned on, but luckily their planned tight jeans hid their semi boners, compared to the trousers worn in the Up All Night tour. 

Management wasn’t happy when they got off stage, but they didn’t care. The pair were high off both the post show adrenaline and one another. Any other time Harry would’ve been surprised that Louis agreed to come to the club with the rest of the boys, but not tonight, tonight they were intoxicated off one another. 

But the high wore off for Louis soon after arriving at the club, as twitter blew up, revealing their location, and quickly the club became so packed.

Paul had arranged a no camera rule with the club’s management, but that did nothing to help the droves of girls that showed up and packed themselves inside like cattle, trying to get near the boys. 

They danced in a loose circle, Louis keeping close to Harry and trying to hold on the embers of his high, but Harry could tell his mood was fading fast, as Louis made no effort to hide his annoyance at the screams and jostles of the fan girls. 

When the opening sounds of I Could be the One came through the speakers, Harry shimmied closer to Louis, but not even his favorite song of the moment could snap him out of the mood he was now in. 

Louis still danced without effort, swinging his hips from side to side, but his eyes were completely dark as he watched some blonde girl come up to them, screaming and throwing herself at Harry, while waving an iPhone in their faces. Louis knew he should back away from Harry, but he couldn’t help but dance closer, shooting glares at both the girl and the camera he knew was now recording them. 

From an outside perspective it may be perceived that Louis was getting annoyed at the sheer amount of screaming, thrashing people crowding the club, almost all trying to get near One Direction, who were striving to have a night of teenage normalcy. 

But Harry knew Louis. 

He knew that Louis didn’t care about the screaming fans in his face, by now they were accustomed to the noise and simultaneously still flattered by the fact that so many people cared to invest any portion of their lives in the band. 

Harry knew that this was eating at Louis’ self esteem; Louis’ rarely came to clubs with Harry, not because of management and the photo ban, but because Louis couldn’t stand being in an environment when it was socially acceptable, hell, socially expected to be intimate with another. It hurt Louis to the core that he couldn’t be draped all over Harry like Liam and Danielle to his left, like Zayn and Perrie were grinding on one another behind him. 

Harry knew this wasn’t what was completely causing the blank look in Louis’ eyes though. In this vulnerable state, Harry watched Louis as a new crack appeared in Louis’ heart, each time a new girl threw themselves at Harry. 

On a drunken, tear-filled night, Louis had admitted that he was incredibly insecure that Harry would get sick of hiding and leave Louis to take up one of his ‘billion’ offers on the table. Harry had sat with a sobbing Louis for hours, trying to convince him without success that he would never leave him, but Louis wouldn’t listen. Until Harry found a way to convey his message. 

Harry and Louis wouldn’t be Harry and Louis if Harry didn’t know how to fix this. 

As the song faded out Harry grabbed Louis elbow and dragged him over to where Paul was standing against a wall on a bench, surveying the crowd with quick eyes. 

“Paul, were leaving” Harry told Paul quickly as Louis just stood beside him watching the crowd blankly. 

Paul nodded and whispered into his mic, and within seconds Preston appeared and led them through private doors, down a staff hallway, through a kitchen, and out service doors to an awaiting black SUV. 

They didn’t talk on their way back to the hotel, Louis still had the same blank look on his face as he leaned against the car door, staring bleakly out the window. 

Harry ushered Louis through another set of kitchen service doors and one elevator trip later found the Harry fishing their key card out of his extremely tight jeans with one hand, the other arm wrapped around an unnaturally silent Louis. 

As soon as the stepped through the threshold Harry grabbed Louis’ face and jerked it up roughly to crash his lips against Louis’, melting into the kiss with desperate force. 

Harry walked Louis backwards towards the bed as he quickly forced his tongue into Louis’ mouth, immediately taking control as Louis held onto Harry’s waist, melting under his movements. 

The back of Louis’ knees hit the bed and Harry threw him down, climbing on his hips right away. 

“Did you forget that your mine Louis?” Harry asked as he moved down to Louis’ throat, sucking so roughly that management would certainly put up a fuss in the morning, as he rutted his hips down to Louis’. 

“m’yours,” Louis whined, breath hitching as Harry sucked harder. 

“You’re mine, only mine Lou.” 

Harry drew back to all but ripped Louis’ shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly on the floor. 

“Trousers, pants, now,” Harry demanded as he tore off his own black shirt. 

Louis complied quickly and by the time Harry had shed all of his clothes, Louis was lying fully naked on the bed, legs spread and cock flushed against his stomach. Louis knew not to touch himself, on these rare nights Louis gave himself over to Harry, so Harry could remind him. 

Harry wasted no time surging forward and crashing their lips together again, pressing the length of his body against Louis as close as possible, grinding his hips down on Louis’ hard cock. 

Louis was moaning quietly as he rutted himself against Harry, trying to find tension, Harry took this moment to pour lube from the bottle waiting beside them on the table, on to his fingers, teasing them against Louis’ sensitive ring of muscle. 

In no time at all Harry was three knuckles did in an utterly destroyed, sweat soaked, quivering Louis. 

“You like this Lou?” Harry murmured against Louis neck, scissoring his fingers, which only drew more moans from Louis. 

“Yes, please… more…” Louis gasp.

“Louis, do you know who you belong to, whose cock belongs in your ass?” Harry hissed.

Louis only withered more at this, panting harshly. 

“You … Yours… I’m yours… you’re the only one that matters” Louis replied breathlessly, squirmed down harder on Harry’s fingers. 

Satisfied at this answer, Harry withdrew his fingers, slathered up his cock quickly, lined up and slammed into a pliant Louis. 

This wasn’t a time to be cautious and go slowly, Louis needed to feel the burn of Harry in the morning, to remind him. 

Harry began ramming into Louis, whose blue eyes were completely black, pupils blown out in lust. His caramel hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned. 

Louis didn’t even try to meet Harry’s thrusts, his eyes were blank, but not in the way they were previously, Harry had Louis right where he wanted him. Louis was in that place where his mind was wiped completely blanked, so the only thing he could possibly focus on was the feeling of Harry’s cock filling him up. 

Louis came with a cry over their stomachs as Harry shifted ever so slightly and rammed into his prostate. Harry bit his lip and let out his release, senses overloaded at Louis’ cries. 

Harry withdrew quickly, he knew Louis hated the feeling of cum trapped inside him, one of the reasons Harry rarely top, and slumped over Louis, engulfing him completely and holding tight. 

They laid in their big strange bed, in another anonymous hotel room, in another random city that wasn’t their home, panting, sticky, and exhausted, but together.

“You’re mine Lou, only person I ever want, you belong with me” Harry murmered softly, kissing Louis’ sweaty neck.

“Yours,” Louis whispered back, “M’ yours. Love you.” 

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other, sweaty, sticky, messy, but together. As long as they’re together, no matter what the circumstances, its all they’ll ever need, one another. 

Sometimes though, Louis needs to be reminded of this. 

 

Fin.


End file.
